


Flashbacks

by AltonaFalcon



Series: Jihyo x Tzuyu / Jitzu Oneshot Collection [4]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Jitzu, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltonaFalcon/pseuds/AltonaFalcon
Summary: Jihyo was late to her own wedding.





	Flashbacks

"Jihyo-ah! Let's go for breakfast. If you're not up in two minutes, we'll just leave you here." Nayeon's voice called from afar, echoing faintly in Jihyo's sleep-fuddled mind.

"Just go ahead without me unnie, I wanna sleep in a bit more." She replied; at least, that was what she thought she said. To Nayeon's ears, it was a string of incomprehensible mutterings that sounded suspiciously close to 'Leave me the fuck alone'.

"Alright you ingrate, don't whine when we're back."

With that she left with Jeongyeon, and Jihyo relished in her silence. Not wasting a minute, she pulled the blanket over her head and drowned in slumber once more.

_____

When she woke a few minutes (or was it a few hours?) later, her friends weren't yet home. Groggily rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Jihyo grunted uncharacteristically as she struggled to stand up. She would have loved to ditch breakfast altogether and sleep in until noon- or better yet, afternoon- but the stomach that had ingested nothing but alcohol for two days insisted otherwise. It was getting increasingly hard to lie still when her abdomen twisted and churned, demanding to be filled with solid food. Before long, she gave up trying to fall back asleep and reluctantly got out of the bedroom in search of something edible.

The next few minutes found Jihyo at the dining table, greedily devouring a bowl of cereal she chanced upon in a random cupboard. It was not her favorite choice of meal, yet for now, the cereal might as well be expired and she would still find it delicious. Finishing her food, Jihyo sad still for a moment and sighed. She couldn't believe she just ate cereal, and found it palatable at that. As she brought the bowl into the kitchen, she rolled her eyes in irritation- in the sink was a total mess, with plates, bowls and chopsticks haphazardly thrown everywhere.

"Jinjja, Nayeon-unnie..." Jihyo muttered under her breath. "It's a miracle how you're still surviving."

Being someone who could not stand looking at a mess, Jihyo grabbed a pair of rubber gloves and got down to cleaning. The ring on her finger made it difficult to put on the skintight gloves, so she took it off and set it next to the sink.

As Jihyo diligently scrubbed sauce and leftover scraps from the dirty dishes, she wondered why her insides were still tossing and turning even though her appetite was already sated.

It was like her mind had forgotten something important and life-changing, but her body hadn't. So it was trying its best to remind her, but to no avail.

Jihyo shook her head and went back to the bedroom, giddy to catch some additional shut-eye.

____________

  
"Annyeong?" Jihyo lazily picked up her phone. Whoever dared to disturb her sleep better have a damn good reason for it.

"Jihyo! Where are you? Get your ass to the chapel ASAP! We're all waiting here, I'm at the reception at the moment. Hurry the hell up!" A voice boomed from the speaker. Without giving the sleepy girl one second to reply, the person on the other end of the line hung up. It was Jisoo, her cousin.

Jihyo dropped her phone with a groan. "It's my cousin. She's telling me to get to the wedding quickly. Man, it's still so early..." She flopped back to bed, burying her head in the fluffy pillow.

"You seem pretty close to your extended family, aren't ya?" Nayeon casually asked, her eyes not leaving the laptop.

"Yeah...  It was Jisoo on the phone, my aunt's eldest daughter. We've been together since we were born. Every weekend I visited my grandparents' home, and we played around together. Then we grew up, and somehow things still stay the same." Jihyo answered, smiling fondly at the memories.

"So today is her wedding or something? Damn, you're one heartless bitch, Jihyo-ah." Jeongyeon mocked. Jihyo punched her playfully on the arm, pouting at the short-haired girl.

"Who is it that got me drunk off my ass last night, and now I don't even wanna go anywhere? If there's a bitch here, it's you." Jeongyeon just laughed off the blame. It had been great fun watching Jihyo's drunken antics, and it was worth an insult or two.

"Anyway, no it's not. Apparently it's her favorite cousin's wedding, and she's really excited about it. My phone ran out of battery, so I received her message just now." Jihyo showed the others said message. They all huddled in to look at the small screen.

Are you up yet? It's my favorite cousin's wedding! OMG I can't believe it. Today's gonna be greatttttt!

Jihyo was still partially on the walk down the memory lane, so she did not notice her friends exchanging strange looks.

"So um, Jihyo?" Nayeon tentatively asked, pulling the girl out of her reverie.

"Yeah?"

"How close you are with this other cousin? I mean, the one that's about to get married?"

"I don't really know whom she's talking about actually. Like, we're one big family, so..." Jihyo trailed off. 

There was something exceptionally wrong here, she realized. Why did she know so little about this wedding girl? She did not even know which one it was among her relatives.

Jeongyeon seemed to notice Jihyo's confusion, so she observed cheekily.

"Seems like you're awfully ignorant of your other family members. Bitch." Jihyo was not about to take this one lightly. She tackled the laughing Jeongyeon down the bed for a round of tickles.

When the chaos finally died down, Jeongyeon managed to give some reasoning between gasps.

"Well I mean, there's no reason why you should care less about them than Jisoo. Her cousin has to be your cousin too...." Jihyo nodded guiltily. She did not expect Nayeon to finish the sentence.

"... or yourself."

Silence.

Jihyo's brain slowly put the pieces together.

The reason why she went out to drink alone, then stumbled at Nayeon's place.

The ring by the kitchen sink.

Jisoo's message about a cousin's wedding.

Then, she shouted the loudest shout Korea had ever heard.

"FUCK!!!!!!"

_____

The taxi trip to the wedding venue turned out to be one emotional roller coaster for Jihyo.

As soon as she jumped into the taxi's backseat, she all but shouted her home address to the astonished driver.

Preoccupied with the handy make-up kit she brought with her in the handbag, Jihyo could not spare a glance at her surroundings, until a looming building forced itself into the corner of her vision. Recognizing the familiar sight, Jihyo looked up just as the taxi passed by JYP University, where she and her lover first met.

It had been a chance meeting. Jihyo, being her usual carefree self, was taking a leisure stroll around the campus with an appearance that was more associated with freshmen than juniors such as herself- bright-eyed, light-stepped, seemingly fascinated with everything. It had always been this way with Jihyo; it never mattered where she was, she was always chasing a random fantasy inside her head rather than focusing on the real world. This gave her a constantly fresh and excited looks which was first adored by others, but after an incident where she dove headfirst into a trashcan, people knew the truth- she was an idiot, plain and simple.

That day, the idiot met a girl, who called herself Chewy. Chewy was sitting alone, staring at nowhere in particular, in a rather obscure corner of the conservatory. 

"Hi Chewy! Nice to meet you." Said girl looked at her quizzically.

"You don't... know who I am?" She asked quietly, but apprehensively.

"No, should I?" Chewy looked at her a little longer, calculating. Before long she shook her head with a light laugh.

"No you shouldn't. Nice to meet you too, sunbae-nim."

"Aish! Just call me Jihyo!"

Only two weeks after, when 'Chewy' half-heartedly showed her gold medal hanging on her neck did a flabbergasted Jihyo realize, her new friend was Chou Tzuyu, the most popular freshman in the university thanks to her godlike archery skills, unparalleled beauty, and a volatile personality that only had two modes- either extremely cold, or extremely violent.

Yet they were already friends, and friends trusted each other. No rumor could possibly change Jihyo's steadfast opinion about Tzuyu.

Until the day, something happened that changed their peaceful relationship.

______

_"Jihyo-unnie, go out with me."_

_Tzuyu's voice was calm and quiet, yet her words reverberated and ricocheted through the mind of everyone unfortunate enough to hear it. The entire canteen went deathly quiet, and all eyes turned to look at the speaker with various degrees of shock, disbelief, and jealousy._

_Jihyo looked at Tzuyu, who was standing in front of her with a determined look. Her fist was balled up into fists, and she was trying her best to keep herself from running away._

_Meanwhile, Jihyo was sitting there, frozen in a comical state. Her mouth was hanging open, awaiting more food to be shoved in by the spoon on her hand. Which was also hanging on the air._

_She could not understand why Tzuyu- the school diva, ace of the archery club, dream girl of many- would be interested in her, whose status could be pretty much described by her current pathetic pose: class clown, average looks, no special traits, everyone liked but no one really paid attention to._

_After a few seconds, Jihyo decided she must have misheard the name._

_"Um... Tzuyu-ah, I think you got the wrong person..." She frantically looked around for anyone nearby so as to validate her point. Much to her dismay, everyone present had seen fit to give them a wide berth._

_"Er... You know what Tzuyu, maybeuuuuuuuu..." Jihyo was stopped as Tzuyu stormed up to her and squished her cheeks together, making her lips pucker out like a fish._

_"I'm talking to you, stupid unnie. Be my girlfriend." Frustrated with Jihyo's desperate avoidance, Tzuyu whispered to her through gritted teeth._

_For a brief moment, Jihyo wanted to just nod and get this over with. Tzuyu was unbelievably beautiful, possessed a fascinating personality, and- apparently- had taken a liking to Jihyo as well. Still her rational mind vehemently objected; she did not have clear feelings for Tzuyu, and it would only hurt them both if she agreed to be in a relationship. Jihyo treasured their friendship, and ruining it with perfunctory romance was the last thing she wanted to do._

_So she shook her head._

_"No Tzuyu, I won't. We are only friends." She said simply. To her surprise, a smirk appeared on Tzuyu's face._

_"I know you'd say that unnie. I'm just sending a message here. Sooner or later, I'll make you look this way."_

_With that, she turned on her heels and sauntered away in the awestruck looks of the onlookers. Even in rejection she still managed to appear fabulous, while Jihyo- who would thereafter be known as the stupid weirdo who turned down the school goddess- had to duck away from the canteen in the booing of the student body._

_______

Aside from the make-up and the ring, Jihyo brought little with her on the night trip. Everything else, she kept in her bedroom. So there she was a few minutes later, frantically putting on the wedding gown without sparing one moment to appreciate its beauty.

"Dress, check. Bouquet, check. Shoes, check." She nodded in satisfaction. Exhaustion finally catching on, Jihyo sat down on a chair for a moment of respite. Staring at the blank space in front of her, Jihyo instinctively crossed her legs- then she laughed to herself, recalling the incident that had induced this Pavlov's response.

_____

  
_The door swung open with a loud crash, revealing a fuming Jihyo and a guilty-looking Tzuyu. They proceeded to walk up the stairs, heading for Jihyo's bedroom, all the while bickering about what just happened earlier._

_"I told you Jihyo-unnie, he started it. I just defended myself."_

_"Now which part of that do you consider self-defense, Tzuyu?" Jihyo angrily retorted. "You mean where you stomped repeatedly on that guy's nether region? Or where you poured ketchup all over his body after that?"_

_"I meant where I beat him down for assaulting me! One doesn't simply jump at the great Chou Tzuyu and leave unscathed." The younger girl replied haughtily, brandishing her knuckles in a dramatic manner. Jihyo narrowed her eyes._

_"It seems you'll need another lesson, young lady." She spoke sternly. It did not have the expected effect on Tzuyu though._

_"Oooh, kinky." She cheekily answered, making Jihyo roll her eyes with frustration._

_"Not that kind of lesson, get your mind out of the gutters! Jinjja, I don't remember you to be this perverted."_

_"Only for you unnie, only for you." Came another tongue-in-cheek reply. Jihyo decided not to reply, in order to avoid digging a deeper hole for her embarrassed self._

_So she silently sat on a chair, and beckoned Tzuyu to do the same. Obediently, Tzuyu took a seat on the floor, in front of her unnie. She knew what she was in for, after all._

_Ever since they befriended one another, Tzuyu had exhibited- both by words and by action- how horribly inept she was in dealing with other people. It seemed to Jihyo that she could think of little but violence whenever she was faced with a tough situation, and more often than not, it did not end well for either sides. She had more than once been the one to take care of Tzuyu's bruises and cuts, much to the other girl's appreciation. It did not come as peacefully as the diva would have hoped, seeing as her unnie would grumble irritatedly throughout the process._

_That said, at the moment, Jihyo proceeded to give a lengthy preach about acting civil and having conduct becoming of a school idol, yet Tzuyu did not seem attentive. She seemed to find interest in a particular spot above Jihyo's head, occasionally looking at the older girl only to quickly avert her eyes later with a blush and giggle._

_After the seventh time, Jihyo could no longer take it, so she jumped forward and pinch both Tzuyu's cheeks, making the poor girl groan in pain._

_"Are you even listening to me!?"_

_"It's hard to pay attention when you're sitting like that unnie." Tzuyu managed to squeeze out, her sentence distorted by the misshaped mouth. Jihyo's eyebrows furrowed, not yet getting the implication._

_"Like what?"_

_"Like, at least cross your legs or something." Jihyo's head immediately snapped down, and only then did she realize she was wearing a skirt... and not crossing her legs while talking. As if touched by fire, she bolted back with a high-pitched shriek._

_"Tzuyu! How could...! I was... and you were..." Stuttered Jihyo, her jumbled words a combination of anger and embarrassment._

_"What! Why do you keep blaming me when it's never my fault?" Tzuyu said, her eyes twinkling with mirth. Making fun of Jihyo would never get old, her reaction was always so priceless._

_"Jihyo-unnie, do you know why you're so pissed off about this? If you don't, I'll tell you." She chirped, with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Jihyo could not care less as to her reasons for being angry, but she wouldn't deny that she was a bit curious._

_"Enlighten me then." She tried to be as disinterested as possible._

_"You were jealous unnie." Jihyo choked on her own breath, but Tzuyu pretended to not notice. "You were afraid that I would accept his confession, and then angry because he managed to steal a kiss on these lips." Tzuyu blew a kiss at Jihyo, who was now furiously blushing._

_"Get out Tzuyu, I've had enough with your jokes." Tzuyu did not need to be told twice. She cheerfully left the older girl to her own devices, knowing what she said had fulfilled its purposes. Jihyo was going out of her way to deny it, but Tzuyu knew she was wavering._

_Indeed, Jihyo's gaze never left the general direction from which Tzuyu just departed, wondering if what she said was true._

_______

  
As luck would have it, the taxi slowed down to a halt just meters away from Tzuyu's front door. Jihyo looked on fondly at the porch where they had parted countless times, exchanging kisses before either of them left for their respective business. 

The memory that resurfaced, however, was not any of these kisses. Well, it was one, but it did not happen anywhere she could see from the street. This particular kiss, it happened past the hall, up the stairs, through another hall, and into the deepest corner of Tzuyu's house. It was also where their relationship officially started.

_____

_Jihyo sat up with a sigh. She was never one to endure the heat well, and it did not help that everyone decided to fall asleep on Tzuyu's bed rather than spread out in her unreasonably large room. As a result, Jihyo- who went to bed the earliest, was literally driven into a corner by consecutive newcomers who saw fit to hog up as much space as they possibly could. Glancing around the sound sleepers with pure spite and jealousy, Jihyo's eyes landed on the one lying the closest to her, and her gaze softened. No matter what Tzuyu did, Jihyo could never stay mad at her._

_The older girl found herself staring at the outline of Tzuyu's curves under the faint moonlight. Travelling downwards from the bare shoulders, Jihyo's gaze lingered hungrily on the exposed stomach just underneath her disheveled top, and eventually settled onto a pair of flawless, creamy thighs that glistened with a thin layer of sweat._

_She recalled also Tzuyu's rather explosive confession. The Taiwanese had become more and more of an enigma, which Jihyo seriously did not expect. Who she was deep inside, while far from being a normal girl, was not something obnoxious at all. Jihyo did not hate this particular aspect of hers; rather, she secretly adored it, finding it much preferable to the ice-cold distant person Tzuyu always made herself out to be._

_Behind the cold uncaring facade, Tzuyu actually carried inside her a wonderful heart. There were instances where Jihyo witnessed the younger girl go out of her way to help stray animals and people in need; when being confronted about it later, she always denied it fervently but clumsily. The way she blushed when trying to wave it off was extremely... cute, in a way._

_Speaking of cute, Jihyo's line of sight now rested upon Tzuyu's delicate sleeping face. She was still blissfully asleep despite the heat, her mouth slightly open; there was an innocent aura surrounding the girl's face, making her look less her flirtatious self than ever before._

_Was it only her, or was it getting hotter? Jihyo couldn't tell._

_Somewhere deep down her subconsciousness, she felt a sudden urge to wipe the sweat off Tzuyu's face. Was she not comfortable? It probably wouldn't hurt to wear less. Jihyo then took off her outer robe, leaving on only her partially-soaked pajama top. With it she lightly dabbed on their lovely sleeping face. The last thing she wanted is Tzuyu waking up to this compromising situation._

_Dahyun, however, had different plans. Still deep in slumber, she turned on her stomach; her elbow nudged hard into Tzuyu's midriff, effectively causing her to awaken._

_Tzuyu opened her large eyes, black and starry like the night itself. She took immediate notice of the warm sensation on her face, and moved quickly to grab the hovering hand. Jihyo froze, her extended hand captured in Tzuyu's._

_They stared deep into each other's eyes, one pair burning with desire and the other with conflicting emotions. The argument that had prevailed before, resulting in her previous rejection, once again bubbled back onto the front of Jihyo's mind- yet this time, it was much less pronounced. The rational voice weakly made itself known, only to to be snuffed out by the overwhelming want to shut down Tzuyu's challenging eyes by planting a kiss on those enticing lips._

_And Jihyo did exactly that. Lowering her face down slowly but steadily, she brought their lips closer and closer, until they both closed their eyes to the blooming sensation when they finally touched. Time seemed to stop for the girls as neither of them felt the need to breathe, as their world had all but disappeared, leaving behind only the foreign, yet so addicting feelings of their emotional bonds manifesting, burning like wildfire around their faces._

_She had fallen hard for Tzuyu, and Tzuyu for her._

_____

  
The taxi reached its final destination at exactly midday. As Jihyo stood in front of the secluded chapel, prepared and glamorous in pure white wedding gown, a sense of dread suddenly grew. Only now did she remember why she ran out to drink alone the very night before their important day.

_____

_Jihyo was not feeling good. At all. The wedding was tomorrow, and somehow nothing felt in place.  To add insult to injury, their hired pianist decided to ditch her post, and she could not contact Dahyun for emergency substitution. Everything saw fit to fall apart at the very last minute, and it was driving the future bride crazy._

_And 'bride', as in the singular form. Because, for the entire day filled with bad news, Tzuyu was nowhere to be found._

_As the clock struck ten, Jihyo heard the front door click open. Looking up, she felt her blood boil when her fiancee entered with Sana all smiles and giggles. That was the last straw._

_A small part of her wanted to go around this rationally and talk things out, but whenever she got too upset her old self would emerge and stop her from ever expressing her feelings out loud. Right now, she preferred to be alone._

_Unfortunately for Jihyo, Tzuyu was more perceptive than she ever hoped to be; the younger girl noticed the tears of frustration and self-pity one split second before she managed to storm out the door._

_"Jihyo-unnie!" Again, she could never hope to match the agility or strength of a champion archer. Tzuyu's hand bolted out to grab hers,_

_"What!!!" She snapped, her voice cracking. She tried to yank herself free, but Tzuyu was not about to relent._

_"What's wrong? What happened? What's the problem?" It was not easy for Tzuyu to be the calm one. Having more or less the comforting capacity of a rock, she managed fine enough in normal situations. But it was just before their wedding day- everything was supposed to be perfect, so she was caught completely off guard. As it stood, she could do nothing but awkwardly ask questions._

_"What do you think!? I spent the whole day fixing our messed up wedding, and you were out d-dating and... f-flirting with Sana!?" Jihyo could not hold it inside any longer, and she practically shouted at Tzuyu's face._

_"Flirting? No Jihyo-unnie, you misunderstand, we were..."_

_"Please don't. I need to be alone right now. For the sake of us both, please deal with everything else." Finally she managed to free herself from Tzuyu's death grip, and she stormed off, leaving behind her confused and devastated fiancee._

_And off she went, heading straight to the bar. There, she saw Jeongyeon, and they proceeded to drink herself under the table. They later stumbled at Nayeon's, beyond inebriated, and this ordeal completely stripped Jihyo of the night's memory when she woke up next morning._

_______

The hall, filled with hubbub prior, quieted down as soon as Jihyo stepped through the entrance. All guests and relatives stopped in their tracks, marveling at the beauty of the newly-arrived bride, but Jihyo barely noticed. Her eyes immediately rested on the other bride- her bride, the lone figure standing patiently in wait at the altar, her head slightly bowed.

Having agreed beforehand to have similar wedding dress styles, Jihyo had a pretty good idea how Tzuyu would look that day- after all, their attire were supposed to be identical. Yet, taking in the sight of her fiancee, resplendent and angelic, she still felt entranced. Step by step she took, closer and closer to the altar, until Tzuyu finally noticed her presence. Jihyo could feel the warmth and relief in her fiancee's sigh.

With poorly constrained anticipation, Jihyo lifted up her soon-to-be-wife's veil, revealing underneath it the angelic face that she'd come to love. Tzuyu was looking at her with a gentle smile, though Jihyo could still detect the slight red puffiness around her eyes hidden beneath the make-up. Her lover had been crying, and her heart was overcome with guilt.

"Jihyo-unnie... even until our wedding, you still made me wait." As always, Tzuyu's quiet voice resounded within Jihyo's mind despite having no spiteful edge. "You're so beautiful today."

"Tzuyu, dear, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I stormed out on you yesterday. I said things I should not have, and I felt terrible."

"You're forgiven, Jihyo-unnie." Tzuyu said quietly. Then, with a more regretful tone, she continued. "I'm sorry too, I did not expect that there was still work to take care of, and I just left you with it. I promise I'll be more attentive."

A second passed, as the couple mirrored one another's adoration-filled smiles.

"You're so cute when you're jealous though." Jihyo bit her lips and looked down, accepting the tease without any retort. Tzuyu deserved at least this much after putting up with her attitude yesterday.

"Thank you for showing up, Miss Park Jihyo. We can now begin." Being informed of her arrival, the officiant stepped 

As Sana ran up to give Tzuyu her vows, it struck Jihyo that she did not have her own. As a matter of fact, the thought of writing one never crossed her mind.

"Oh god, I forgot to write my vows! What do I do, what do I do?" Jihyo started to panic. Then she felt Tzuyu's hand caressing her arms, and she immediately calmed down.

"Tzuyu, you are one true joy in my life. You're the person I never knew I needed. I used to think I'm fine living the way I did, being a run-of-the-mill funny girl. But time went by, and I became hollow. No one really took me seriously, and I was always spending time alone whenever I felt down. You're the first person to look past the clown's joke and at her ignored tears. The first not only to laugh with me, but also cry with me. I love you Chou Tzuyu, today and always."

Jihyo was known to stumble and stutter under pressure, one of many reasons why she was inherently funny to look at in the first place. Yet today, at the most stressful moment of her life, her speech came out naturally and flawlessly.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Jihyo could see Jeongyeon- who apparently had managed to get there before herself- openly wiping her eyes with a handkerchief, and she felt extremely proud of herself this time.

She was surprised when Tzuyu suddenly discarded the piece of paper on her hand, throwing it on the floor dismissively.

 "Tzuyu, your wedding vows..."

"I don't need it anymore unnie. You're right, we don't need any preparation to say what we feel." Taking a deep breath, Tzuyu said.

"Jihyo-unnie, before I met you, I had lived my whole life being treated like a princess. Everyone praised me for what I accomplished, and pushed me to go even further. The constant attention became suffocating, and I gradually withdrew into a shell and mask my feelings, afraid of people's expectations. Then you came along. You're the first one to reach out for me, for my real me. You showed me that life is not just competitions and performances. You showed me how amazing it is to be carefree, to enjoy things I never knew before. How amazing it is to be truly loved. You brought me to life, and for that I'm thankful. I love you Park Jihyo, today and always."

Jihyo felt tears prickling at her eyes. She had never heard Tzuyu speak at such lengths before, and this passionate speech was reserved for her and her only.

For a split moment, she recalled her past self's argument, denying her feelings for the younger girl.  _May it rest forever in peace_ , she thought. She loved Tzuyu. Her adorable awkwardness, her radiant smile, her annoying jokes, her everything. And Tzuyu loved her back just as much.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest declared on reflex, then caught himself in time and rephrased. "Ehem. The brides may now kiss."

And kiss they did, in the booming applause of the overjoyed audience.  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys T_T this chapter is incredibly rushed, as I ran into a major writer's block and I have to upload this as quickly as I could.
> 
> Also, a shoutout to everyone: My friend 2wice- recently opened a Discord channel for Twice fanfiction lovers https://discord.gg/dzBgWDj Please drop by and hang out! Looking forward to chatting with all you guys <3


End file.
